The present invention relates generally to airfoils and machines including airfoils.
Airfoils produce an aerodynamic force as they move through a fluid, generating lift and drag. Subsonic flight airfoils may have a shape with a rounded leading edge and a sharp trailing edge. In some airfoils, the upper and lower surfaces may have similar curvature.
Airfoils may be used in a variety of machines including turbines, propellers, fans as well as other kinds of machines.